Beautiful Fatality
by Vohx
Summary: A devious smirk ran across his face as he whispered, “Hurt me however you wish. But if you bring Yuki in this, I’ll bring you down as well.” With nothing more said, he surrendered himself to the promised night of pain. [YxS]


_Beautiful Fatality_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

A devious smirk ran across his face as he whispered, "Hurt me however you wish. But if you bring Yuki in this, I'll bring you down as well." With nothing more said, he surrendered himself to the promised night of pain. [YxS

* * *

Prologue.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Hiro! I was just finishing up these lyrics!" Shuichi slid his hand into the back pocket of his cobalt-blue, baggy jeans. Holding up the crinkled paper, Shuichi winked and gave a V-sign with his free hand. "La li ho, Gravitation forever!"

He lifted his closed eyelid, feeling uncomfortable with Hiro's piercing stare, ignoring Sakano-san's happy prance around the room. Shuichi managed to look away only to be saved by none other than K, the American.

"Ah, Shuichi! Good job." Besides the happy rambles of Sakano-san, all else was quiet. K's gaze focused on Shuichi for a second, and before the pink-haired bubble could even process what K was doing, he already looked away. He pulled out both pistols, quickly turning his back on Shuichi. "Oi, Hiro, Suguru. What are you doing? We have to start practicing."

Suguru nodded but Hiro couldn't tear his eyes away from the pink-haired, violet-eyed liar. '_Shu... What happened to you?_' Right off the bat, he knew something was wrong. The silly little fights with Yuki or whining about the lack of Pocky, Shuichi would've normally come crying dramatically to him. '_Or even if it was serious, Shuichi would've told me anyways. Right?_' thought Hiro.

K slipped both his pistols into the holsters that were strapped underneath his arms. He felt no whine nor heard any munching that signified Shuichi was eating Pocky. K turned around to find Tokyo's singer just standing there, eyes looking lost and distant. "Shuichi?"

"Waa-?" As violet crashed with concerned blue eyes, Shuichi gave a grin. "Yeah, practicing."

K wrapped his arm around Shuichi's shoulder. "You're doing well, kid." But no sooner had his arm rested on Shuichi, the faked happy violet eyes were penetrated with a tinge of fear and self-hatred. Shuichi grew tense, but instead of showing it, he immediately dug his nails into his palms.

No one took notice besides Hiro.

He no longer focused on Kand instead stared at the microphone instead. Without another word and just a few more steps, Shuichi grabbed onto the mike. He felt the burning, inquiring stares and turned around. "Hiro! Suguru! Let's go!"

Hiro hurt inside. A pain for his friend clawed at his stomach, but he would wait. He would wait for Shuichi to come to him. Hiro wanted nothing else but to see him smile **-- **A real one. He strummed at the keys, tempo growing faster as Suguru jumped in with his keyboard.

On cue, Shuichi began to sing lyrics that were coming out on their second album, 'Strung.' Their first few tracks were happy. Similar yet more matured from their debut album. As each song recording went by, the lyrics became more and more _wrong. _Darker, icier, and much more meaningful in a way naïve minds wouldn't understand.

It wasn't like any songs Tokyo was used to hearing. But the pop beat would hook young minds and souls alike regardless of the lyrics. But when Shuichi sang, he had a deeper, colder meaning to each written song.

_If there ever was a time,  
That my heart completely stopped,  
But I continued to breathe and live,  
And the whole weight of the world,  
Conveniently dropped on my chest,  
Which was already filled with unshed tears,  
Because the golden sun,  
Forgot the silver moon,  
And what was mine is now another's to have,  
And the whole of the Milky Way,  
Knows of this pain…_

Shuichi closed his eyes as he continued to sing not letting the tears penetrate his eyes; this pain came with the doubt of his own self-worth. The opinions of K, Sakano, Suguru, Hiro or anyone else's did not matter in the least compared to Yuki's and his own.

And with that, Shuichi came to the conclusion that after all that happened to him, Shuichi Shindou was and always will be, worthless.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this has, at least, taken a toll on your curiosity. Reviews are wanted & loved!

PS : Thank you to my twinny & her cousin for all their help!

PPS : I did not write the song, which originally is a poem.


End file.
